


Tumultuous Clouds

by SchizoCherri



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, kyoya is an adorable murder child, shotaro has many regrets, who doesn't like tsuna smiling at children he doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoCherri/pseuds/SchizoCherri
Summary: Kyoya doesn't take Tsuna smiling at others well.





	Tumultuous Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Feb 14: **Random Encounter** | Troschlusspanik**
> 
> **This is the fear that time is running out. Literally "gate-closing-panic"

Something about the wavy haired boy playing with Tsuna in the sand box rubbed Kyoya the wrong way. He didn’t know who the boy was, didn’t recognize him as one of Namimori’s children (though only eight, Kyoya was very proud that he could place every school aged child in the city). Then Tsuna looked up at the boy, a brilliant smile on his face and stars in his eyes and Kyoya felt his his lip curl in a snarl.

Settling his tonfa into his palms Kyoya launched himself towards the boy Tsuna was shining so bright at, swinging one arm in a wide arc down between the two, and when the older child that was charming his Tsuna reeled back on his hand Kyoya snapped out with a kick.

“Kyo-kun, no!” he heard, but his Tsuna needed to be protected from this… thing, and no matter what Kyoya would stop it.

The older boy wheezed, curled in on himself where Kyoya’s leg had cracked against his ribs. His eyes were wide as Kyoya stalked closer, then he raised his hand and pointed at something behind Kyoya. “Watch out for Shocker!”

Blinking Kyoya looked back for a short moment, where only a teary eyed Tsuna stood. With a hissed “ _I’ll bite you to death!_ ” he spun back towards the boy who was trying to flee.

“Run, Sho-ji!”

“I told you not to call me that!” the other boy yelled back, Kyoya hot on his heels.

He couldn’t run forever, and Kyoya knew this city better than anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Shotaro's Nana's younger brother, but he's only three years older than Tsuna. He doesn't visit Namimori again for many years because of trauma~


End file.
